


Get Some Rest

by Nonfigurativt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, One Shot, Past Sexual Abuse, Porn With Plot, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has a vagina, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tags May Change, Underfell Sans (Undertale), and boobs, at least a little bit, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonfigurativt/pseuds/Nonfigurativt
Summary: It's not really what he had in mind when he matched with them on Tinder, but a study buddy that gives free hand jobs and oral for their research? He'd be an idiot to pass that up!





	Get Some Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Reader decides to screw around on Tinder because they want to gain some info for their art, matches with Underfell Red, handjob and blowjob ensues.

 

«You see, I’m not really interested in having sexual intercourse with you. Personally, I’d rather have feelings for someone before I decide to fuck them, and I have no intention of actually having sex, until I’m in a relationship.»

«… Then what the fuck are we doing then?»

«I was wondering if it’d be alright for me to touch you? I’m currently doing some research for something I’m writing and I’m kind of a… Hands on person when it comes to my research.»

 

That made him chuckle a bit, albeit nervously. 

 

«So… You just want to touch me?»

«I mean, not only touch, since I did have some sexual implications to begin with, and I believe you had as well.»

«…Then what? Like, you said no to sex, but you still have those ‘sexual implications’, look, I don’t get it. Explain.»

«To put it simply… I’d like to give you a hand job and potentially a blowjob, if we’re both feeling up to it. Basically, I’ll pleasure you, without the penetrative sex, and without receiving anything back.»

«… So basically you just don’t want to receive anything in return?»

«Precisely. As I said, I’m just looking for some experience that I can use as a mental reference while writing. Plus, this way you can teach me a bit about how to give a proper wank, and potentially oral. Rules are simple, I’m not taking off my pants and you will not put your own hands, feet, head, whatever, down there either. Also, if you want me to stop or do something then please let me know, as it’s important for my research. Oh, also, just talk to me through the whole thing, I need to know how you’re holding up and feeling.»

«Wh- what the hell kinds of things are you researching for, and will I be mentioned?»

«Erotic novels, drawings, art basically. You won’t be mentioned by name, there’ll be no signs that the person I’m writing about is you, so it’ll be completely anonymous.»

 

He looked as if he was contemplating your little deal.

 

«I can remove my shirt and bra, and you can touch me pretty much everywhere except for… Y’know. Sorry if this sounds pretty fucking weird, or if you were expecting a bit more…? If you don’t want to, we don’t have to… You don’t really need to talk to me ever again after this.»

«Shit- what? No, no, no. No. I’m just thinking a bit.»

«Sorry…»

«Why the hell are you apologizing? Most gals who got the nerve to even hit me up, pretty much never follows through so anyways, and here ya are, offerin’ yourself on a silver platter to ‘pleasure’ me. Only thing ya asking for in return is that I keep my hands to myself and tell you what I think. I mean… What kinda fuck head wouldn’t be pissing himself in excitement over something like this?!»

«So… You’re up for it?»

«Hell yes.»

«Just making, like… Absolutely sure that you’re okay with it… Uh… Just… Uh… Tell me if you don’t want to, because it’s really no bother at all… You can tell me to get the fuck out at any point, just so you know. I don’t want to force-»

«I already consented sweetheart. Stop worrying and just, I don’t know, get on with it.»

«R-right. Okay so, could you please undress? Just like… The hood and shirt will do for now.»

«Heh, so demanding…»

 

He was rolling his eye lights at you, as he chucked the hoodie into a far end corner of his already way too messy room. Then came the t-shirt, and you got a full on view of his ribs. Just his ribs, and spine. Wh- where the hell did the chub go? He’d clearly had a big gut when he was wearing his shirt, so where the hell had it gone?

Perplexed, you tilted your head from side to side as you deeply studied him. Moving forward, you ignored the fact that he was staring at you, as you just took in the fact that the obvious chub was now gone, replaced with emptiness. Gently, you lifted your hand and moved it slowly towards his spine, where his gut would’ve been. But you were met with nothing… Just emptiness until you could touch the bone.

Looking up at him, you saw him nervously glance down at you. He’d gone quiet and sort of red, as you’d poked at the empty air. Scrunching your eyebrows together, you continued just looking at the emptiness. It was… Kind of annoying to be honest? You had expected him to be a skeleton, of course, but you had been rather excited to see the fat he was packing as well.

Leaning forward, you put a hand on the back of his spine, and looked upwards from the insides of his ribs. Nothing. Okay. What the hell…?

 

«Do you mind telling me where your chub went?»

 

You asked, still looking at the insides of his ribs from your awkward angle.

 

«Oh, uh…»

 

He coughed, and you saw his ribs move. That was kind of cool, but now you knew he was definitely hiding something and trying to cover it up. Was he nervous because he was fat? Or maybe because he was using his magic to look more human and ‘bulkier’? Because either way, you wouldn’t really stop what you were doing.

 

«I kinda… Just assumed you’d gain better access to study me if I didn’t use my ecto-body parts just yet.»

«Hm… Fair enough. You mind laying down a bit for me?»

 

Moving your head out of his stomach area, you gave some room for him to move to the bed. He did so. Slowly…

In fact, he looked pretty damn uncomfortable right now, and you were considering quitting this whole thing. He didn’t need to push himself into doing things he didn’t want to.

 

«You good?»

«‘M fine…»

«You don’t exactly sound fine. We can always quit, or rearrange? I’m flexible. Plus, it’s better if you’re not pushing yourself for my sake.»

«It… It’s not that I don’t want this, it’s just… Strange I guess…?»

«As I said, you’re allowed to call quits anytime you want. If it’s weirding you out, you don’t need to do this.»

«No… I’ve just, never been the centre of attention like this…»

«Hm… Okay, let me know, ait?»

 

Giving you a nod, you continued your study. As you’d come to terms with the fact that he wasn’t going to show off his ecto-body with the first, you were going to take your sweet time exploring said area.

Starting of by looking at his spine. There were nicks and groves in them, and you could see small chips that had fallen off. You had yet to touch anywhere, even if you had held his spine but a moment ago. 

As your fingertip gently touched the firmness of his bones, you heard him sharply inhale. Ignoring it, considering you did have pretty cold fingers, you started moving your fingers up and down his spine. When you’d bump into a chip, you’d ease up on your touch in fear of making it worse. You weren’t here to hurt him, just to study.

Once you’d touched him, up until where his spine connected to his ribs, you looked up to him. He was still blushing and looking at you. A bit expectantly, and nervous, but not something you should worry about.

 

«How does it feel when I touch your spine?»

«Oh… Uh, good…?»

«Describe it to me please, and let me know whether you want me to change something.»

«Uh… Like warmth and pressure, I suppose? You’re not really touching hard enough for me to feel much more than a very gentle and tame pleasure.»

«Alright, thank you.»

 

Before he could do or say anything else, you grabbed his spine and applied some more pressure on it. He arched his back a bit, and with one hand around his spine rubbing up and down, you scraped the rest of his spine with your finger nails.

 

«Oh fuck- that’s better! Can you do it even harder?»

«Sure thing, Red.»

 

Squeezing his spine harder in your grasp, you started scraping and scratching his spine harder, going up further, until your hand was far up his rib cage. He was visibly breathing a bit harder, ribcage expanding and compressing, even without lungs.

 

«Thats so much better, fuck…»

«How does it feel?»

«Good!»

«Better description please.»

«Like warmth spreading, like pressure building slowly, fuck, like scratching an itch you’ve been having for a while.»

«Thank you.»

 

Continuing for a while, his breath steadily going faster, you slowed down to drawing gentle circles on his spine from the inside of his ribcage, as you just kept a still, steady pressure on his spine. You weren’t going to just let him get off from something like this. Even though you weren’t sure if he was sensitive enough to cum from something like that.

 

«So, spine is sensitive? Would you cum if I kept it up?»

«Yes, and no. I mean it’s like… A very good sensitive spot to help get me started, but I’m not so sensitive that I’d actually orgasm from that shit. Also what you’re doing right now is pretty good, teasing me a bit I guess…»

«Hm… Sensitive then… But not far enough south to be able to cum…? What about this part then?»

 

You asked as your hands moved to his pelvis, fingers delving into his shorts from the inside of his hips. You’d always thought that the coccyx was the most interesting spot of the skeleton. And considering that Red responded with a little groan, you guessed it was sensitive as well.

 

«Sensitive yes. But then again not really enough. But it does add a lot of pleasure. A bit of a sharper pressure, like a little cribble-ish feeling…? Kind of ticklish?»

«Okay… I’ll be saving this for later then.»

 

Shifting in your position, you sat on his bed, just beside him. Leaning over him, you looked at his face. His eye-lights adjusting to the darkened light from your looming. So, his eye lights were adjusting to light, perhaps focus as well?

Leaning further in, you kept your eyes on his, as your distance was but a couple inches away from his face. You could feel his breath on your face as his eye lights shifted. This was… Interesting. They were just lights, and you couldn’t really see the inside of his skull. Did this mean that it was a deep darkness of nothingness or could you see the insides if you pointed a flashlight into his socket.

 

«Would it hurt you if I put a finger in your socket?»

«Huh…? Well, I mean, it’d be uncomfortable and uh… You can, but it’s not a pleasant feeling.»

«If I pointed a light into your socket, would I be able to see the back of your skull?»

«Uh… No.»

«So it’s just… Empty darkness then? Interesting.»

«I suppose…?»

 

Putting your hand on his cheekbone, you slowly caressed him. Warm, his magic gently tickling and pricking your skin. Interesting how his blush could do that. There was a certain softness to his firm bones, and you squeezed a bit with your fingers. Fuck, that was interesting. 

But you weren’t going to only focus on squeezing his cheekbone, as you caressed his skull, and letting your hand rest on the back. No, you were interested in how it’d feel to kiss him.

 

«You mind making out a bit?»

«Uh… Sure?»

 

Pressing your lips onto his teeth, felt kind of strange. His fangs were cold, and while you had kissed people who’d been full on grinning, you felt the odd sensation of not kissing lips. But as you moved your lips over his teeth, you felt him opening his mouth and licking your lips. The pure shock of him even having a tongue, made you leap back.

That caused a slight panic on his side, as he moved away from you. He looked really embarrassed and couldn’t face you. You weren’t angry, or disgusted, you were just a bit surprised. 

 

«… Sorry.»

«What? No, it’s fine. I was just a bit surprised for some reason. Anyway, would you mind me switching positions a bit? If you’re going to save the ‘ecto-body’ trick for later, then I’d rather you lay on top of me. That way I won’t bruise.»

 

As he calmly responded with an ‘okay’, you fully laid down on his bed. It was a pretty comfortable bed, although it really wasn’t what you were going to focus on. Right now, you had a skeleton looming above you as you saw sweat starting to trickle down his skull. Wait, sweat?

 

«You alright there?»

«Yeah, just… You sure you’re not going to be weirded out?»

«Why would I? I thought I was the one weirding you out?»

«True… But… Still.»

«To fully answer your question, no, I will not be weirded out. I was surprised. Not weirded out. If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to. You always have the option of saying no.»

 

A nod, and then he was gently caressing your cheek. Not moving in, or really doing anything besides stroking your cheek with his knuckles. As much as you did enjoy the sweet gesture, you were kind of growing impatient. Even so, you’d let him take his time. 

As his thumb started caressing your lower lip, he gave you a look, as if to ask you if that was okay. You’d previously had people just shove their fingers into your mouth, expecting you to suck on them or whatever, but this gentle look of worry and request, was truly something you just couldn’t deny.

Opening up your mouth, he pushed his thumb into your mouth. ‘Phalanges’ you gently reminded yourself, as he pressed down on your tongue. Stroking his thumb with your tongue, and closing your lips around him, you just looked at him. Waiting for a reaction, which was… kind of cute if you were honest.

He was simply looking kind of mesmerized at you and gently smiling. As much as a skeleton can smile, you guess. When the pressure on your tongue increased, you decided to let him know playtime was over, biting on his thumb. His phalange left your mouth, and he rested on his elbows as he leaned in closer. 

Closing your eyes, you moved your arms around his neck and pulled him closer as you kissed him. Which quickly escalated into your tongues caressing each other, exchanging spit. It was indeed a bit strange, but not unpleasant. Falling into an automatic rhythm, you moved your arms, resting against his hips. When you trailed your fingers against his spine, he hitched.

His kissing turned into a passionate frenzy, he bucked against you, and you felt like you were slowly losing control of the situation. It’s not like the humping was unpleasant, it was rather good having something rub against you, but it was not something you’d directly agreed upon. Plus, passionate kisses are not good.

Tapping his shoulder blade, he quickly pulled himself a bit away from you. The two of you were catching your breath, panting a bit.

 

«You don’t need to kiss faster or harder, for it to be better y’know. Slow kisses are way better than passionate ones, trust me. Started out very good though.»

«Shit, sorry…»

«Nah, it’s all good. You’re a pretty good kisser.»

«Heh, best kisser you’ve had?»

«You want my absolute honest opinion, or?»

«Well, if you’re going to voice it like that, then no. Did I do anything wrong, aside from kissing ‘too fast and hard’?»

«Hm? No, that’s not it at all. The best kiss I’ve ever received was from this dutch guy, he’s on top. That’s pretty much all I can remember? But at least you don’t got a case of lizard tongue or wet dog.»

«What the hell is that? Lizard tongue? Wet dog?»

«Like… when you stick your tongue in and out like a lizard, instead of moving it around. And wet dog is when your tongue is just everywhere and there’s a whole lot of drool. So yeah, not so bad, definitely top 10 I suppose? Though, I don’t really remember all the people I’ve ever kissed?»

«Wh- how many people have you kissed?»

«For a while I used to kiss minimum 3 people every time I went out drinking, so around 70 or 80 people? More or less?»

«H-holy shit…»

«Yeah.»

«And I’m like, part of the top ten?»

«Yup.»

«Damn. Guess I’m indeed a pretty good kisser then?»

 

He leaned into your neck, giving it a slight lick, which for some reason tickled you and made you giggle. Which was odd, because your neck was not usually sensitive at all. Not that you minded it at all.

 

«That tickles y’know?»

«But you don’t mind it?»

«Nah, you have the go-ahead on my neck I suppose. I did say my upper body was free range, did I not?»

«Right… Can I… Uh… Remove your top?»

«Oh, right, I’ll take it off, gimme a sec-»

«No, I meant… Can I remove your top?»

«Like… Rip it off? Because that’s a no, this top was expensive. If I’d have known you wanted to do that I would have worn something cheap-»

«No- uh… I just kind of wanted to help you remove it…?»

«Then… Sure?»

 

Moving into a sitting position, him hovering gently over your lap, you raised your arms. As he gently moved your top upwards, you felt kind of awkward. Not because you were being slowly exposed, but rather the fact that having people take off your clothes was kind of awkward. When the top was off, he kind of just, tossed it aside. 

While it was indeed expensive, and you kind of felt the need to dive after it in the mess and put it on a hanger, you refrained from doing so. You were just… Casually relishing the look on Red’s face. He looked to be swallowing a bit as he stared at your chest.

Smiling at him, you gave him a sort of ‘go ahead’ gesture to remove your bra as well. He gulped, and moved his arms around you. As he fumbled off your bra, you started studying his neck up and collar bones up close. He was apparently having troubles with your bra, which really amused you. You did want to laugh a bit, but refrained to do so, as you simply pressed your lips onto his collarbone.

At least if you were occupied with kissing his bones, you wouldn’t giggle. Feeling less of a pressure on your chest, you knew he’d finally gotten it undone. But you were kind of sick and tired of it taking so long to get you topless, so you haphazardly tossed your bra off. It was a great relief to have your breasts exposed, the material had kind of dug into your skin.

 

«Can I touch you?»

«Of course.»

 

Gently pushing you back into the bed, his hand was hovering over your left breast. But then his focus shifted to the other boob, and he looked kind of surprised.

 

«You have a dot on your boob.»

«Uh… You mean the beauty mark?»

«Yeah.»

«Yes I do. I do have a dot on my boob. Your point?»

«It’s cute.»

 

Now it was your turn to flush. Most people just ignored it, it wasn’t that big, but it was kind of noticeable, considering it was right next to your areola. Looking away, you bit your lip and felt the need to cover up your chest. It was unreasonable to act this way, you knew that, but a part of you wanted to shy away.

 

«It’s just a beauty mark, just ignore it.»

«But you wouldn’t mind it if I licked it? Or if I sucked on your tits?»

«Uh… No, I guess not, but it really just doesn’t do much? My nipples aren’t really sensitive enough to do much for me. I know some people can be really sensitive and cum from a lot of rubbing and sucking, but I just? I’m not really sensitive?»

«But you don’t mind it?»

«Nah, go right ahead if you want to, I suppose. I’ll consider it a little break from studying you I guess.»

 

Nodding, he pressed his teeth against your boob. But it wasn’t until he opened his mouth to lick you that it dawned upon you, that he had fucking fangs and could quite easily bite your nipples off. Sure, it was an unreasonable fear, because he probably knew not to bite your nipples off. And if it did happen, couldn’t nipples grow back? You felt like you’d read about that somewhere but-

OH!

Oh hell, that was, that was something else. The second he’d started sucking on your nipples, and caressing your sides, your nipples had apparently felt the sensation. Your nipples aren’t that sensitive, usually. But for some reason you could actually feel them hardening as he sucked away. His tongue gently pushing into your nipple and flicking it.

Huh…

Usually when you masturbated or had a partner touching your boobs you didn’t get any reaction at all. Of course you knew that when you were ovulating or on your period your nipples would sometimes harden and grow a bit more sensitive, but you weren’t really on either? So what the hell?

Shifting from one boob to the other, you kind of wanted to squirm a bit. Feeling your mouth start to water a bit, face slightly growing warmer, and a sort of sweat beginning to form, you gulped and stared firmly at the ceiling. 

There was no way in hell that you were actually enjoying this. Why were you suddenly so damn sensitive? Okay, so it had been a while with a partner, you admit that. And you were still kind of a virgin, but this was fucking ridiculous?

 

«How the hell are you doing that?»

 

He gave a hum as he looked up at you, boob in his mouth. Why the- why was that hot?! 

Releasing your boob from his mouth, giving your nipple a flick on its release, you saw it covered in saliva. Gross…

 

«Doing what?»

«You know damn well what I’m talking about.»

«Sucking your boob?»

 

Playing dumb… Fine, you’d figure out his secrets later. Scowling at him, you gestured for him to move back up to your face again by tapping your finger against your lip. He moved from his position, silly grin on his face, as the two of you started making out again. Right, he definitely knew, and he was sure as hell doing something to your sensitivity.

But two could play that game. 

Lacing your finger around a rib, the other gripping hard on his spine, he halted and bucked against your pelvis. This time, you were going to be fucking relentless. You rubbed, and grabbed, and scraped your fingernails against his bones. As he humped against you, you somewhat reflexively spread your thighs. 

Surprise, surprise, he took it as an invitation to hump harder against you. Moaning against your lips, and breathing out of his nose hole against you. How’s that feel you bastard? Oh wait, you were actually supposed to know what that felt like for him, weren’t you?

Caught up in the moment, you’d almost forgotten the fact that you weren’t here to dry hump this skeleton, but rather study his form. You were going to use your knowledge, of anatomy and his feelings to write erotica. But this was turning into a fuck fest for both sides rather than strictly his own.

When you felt something hard, or well, softer than his actual pelvis, rub against your own pelvis, you were quick to stop your kisses. Moving your leg at the top of his hips, you pushed with all your might, so he’d fall to the side. As he fell to his side, he let out a little grunt and you quickly moved out of the way so he’d be the only one laying down.

Panting a bit, you grabbed the trusty hair tie on your wrist and put your hair up into a pony tail. All the while that he was staring at you quizzically.

 

«Breaks over. I’ll be touching you now.»

«*huff* sure, you- *huff* can go right ahead.»

 

As he moved to completely lie down, you moved to touch the hardness outside of his shorts. It was glowing red, and was so incredibly warm. Not hot enough to be unpleasant in any way, but warmer than you’d expected. Just moving your fingertips on top of the shorts of what you assumed was his dick, he was breathing harder, almost panting.

 

«Feeling?»

«Very good… You’re doing very good.»

«Use your words.»

«Hnf… Warm, sensational, warmth is spreading over my bones, pressure in my chest and soul… Pleasure.»

«Better.»

 

So, you were being kind of cruel, but it’s not like it mattered too much. Grabbing his dick from the outside of his shorts, you squeezed gently. It made him writhe a bit, and he let out a huff. But you were kind of impatient, you did want to see his dick.

 

«Mind removing your shorts, or do you want me to put my hands down-»

 

He quickly moved and started almost ripping off the rest of his clothes, tossing them away. Damn, when you were thinking about it, it would probably take you a bit of time to find your top and bra in this mess. But then you saw his dick. 

Standing at a proud… You’re not sure, but if you had to guess, about 6 to 7 inches? Not the longest dick you’ve ever seen, but damn it if he wasn’t thick. His girth was really impressive, and his red glowing dick was giving off a bit of warmth. And was that a piercing you spotted? How did that work? 

 

«Damn… Good dick.»

«Heh, thanks?»

«And pierced too? Does that make it extra sensitive?»

«I… I don’t, I guess? I haven’t really thought about it?»

«Hm… Alright, but anyways, good dick.»

 

Moving your hand to touch it, you felt Red staring at you. It made you feel kind of awkward, but you pushed back those thoughts. This was important to your studies, which meant that it didn’t matter if you felt a bit self conscious about this exact situation.

Upon touching the dick, you couldn’t help but relish in it’s warmth and tingles. Apparently magic gave off a real strange sensation? Even so, you moved to grab it and shifted into a better position. Rubbing his head with your thumb, you felt less and less confident in your actions.

It was a long time ago since you’d last given someone a handy, and then you’d been drunk. Both times actually. And only once had you actually been trying to make it feel good for your partner. The last time had been you trying to get out of sex and being harassed into giving a hand job. The guy had even told you that you were doing a terrible job. 

Well yeah, you’d meant to.

But you hadn’t really gotten any valuable experience, so you were kind of relying on guidance on Red’s part.

 

«Is it… Uh… Good?»

«Mh? Yeah? You can squeeze a bit harder y’know.»

 

So you did, and started rubbing up and down his shaft with your hand. While you’d watched quite a bit of porn, you still had no experience with doing something like this sober. You didn’t want to hurt him, but you didn’t want it to be bad either. Although you kind of had a feeling you wouldn’t manage to get him off.

 

«Faster.»

 

Quickening your pace a bit, you were just so worried about doing a bad job. He was probably hating this, he probably thought you were doing a terrible job. Damn, he was just being nice to you by not saying anything right?

 

«You’re… Wait, lemme guide you.»

 

Moving his hand on top of yours, he squeezed a bit around your hands, making you tighten your grip a bit more on his dick. When he started moving your hand up and down at an even quicker pace, you couldn’t help but want to cry. You’d done such a terrible job that he literally had to guide you to try and get him off.

Damn… 

 

«Better, keep that up.»

 

You did, you kept that exact pace, as he moved to touch his ribs. Fuck, okay, you were just going to keep on doing this and hope for the best. When you saw a bead of his pre cum, you were pleasantly surprised. As it ran down his dick, it became slicker, and you were kind of worried about losing your grip. But you just kept at it.

And when you heard him groan a bit, you felt like smiling. It was probably stupid to smile for getting someone off successfully, but you were just really happy. You were doing it! You were actually getting someone off!

 

«That’s… That’s good.»

 

When he let out a little moan, you were actually smiling, staring at him with stars in your eyes. You were doing this, you were actually getting him off!

When he opened a socket to stare at you, who was smiling at him like an idiot, he started laughing. Your smile kind of faltered, and you felt like you needed to leave. He was laughing at you because you were happy… 

 

«You’re really cute, you know that? Never actually seen someone as happy as you while giving me a hand job.»

«You’re a fucking asshole, you know that right?»

«… What?»

«Yeah, just laugh at the dumbass who’s getting you off. I’m sorry if I’m fucking terrible, but it’s not like I’ve ever done this sober. You fucker.»

 

Your hand was off his dick, drying it on his sheets. Yeah, bitch, your sheets are going to be so crusty when this cum dries. Glaring at him, he looked at you… Puzzled.

 

«Uh… You kind of need to work on your dirty talk sweetheart, I’m just really confused right now.»

«That wasn’t me doing ‘dirty talk’, this is me genuinely pissed off because you’re laughing at me! So what if I’m not the most experienced, that’s partially why I’m doing this y’know! Sorry for being fucking ridiculous.»

«Oh… Sorry, that really wasn’t my intention. I just… You looked so happy? I’ve just never seen anyone smile while… People don’t usually want anything to do with me. Just thought it was really cute how happy you looked, I didn’t laugh at you, it just felt… Kind of surreal.»

 

You still felt like leaving, although you were kind of contemplating his reasoning. You knew you’d looked kind of dumb while smiling at him, but you couldn’t really help it… You had been very happy. And you still needed to go through with this.

 

«Sorry for flipping at you, I guess…»

 

As you twiddled your fingers you were starting to worry about how you’d just totally killed the mood, and how he probably thought you were a complete idiot for even getting pissy about it.

 

«Nah, don’t worry. You’ve only given hand jobs while drunk?»

«Mh… Twice, with two different partners. First time I was shit faced, but I, and him, consented to it. Never really finished because we had to leave… Second time, a co-worker was bothering me while we were drunk, forcing me into a bathroom with the intention of us fucking. I didn’t want to, and tried to leave, but he kind of… In the end I gave a really lousy hand job, to the point where he told me it was terrible.»

 

He went quiet, and you continued just looking at your hands.

 

«So you were sexually harassed and forced into giving someone a hand job… Thats… That’s pretty heavy I’m not gonna lie.»

«I was drunk, and I’m just happy nothing bad happened.»

«Did you call the police?»

«I… I’ve never really told anyone he forced me to… It’s not a big deal, I’m fine now. It’s in the past. It happened, it was an unpleasant experience, but bad shit happen all the time and I’m fine.»

«It… It is a big deal though. He did something you weren’t comfortable with, he harassed you and forced you into a situation where you had to perform sexual acts, while inebriated. That’s not okay.»

«I know it’s not okay, but… There’s not much I can do about it now, is there? Plus, it’s not a big deal.»

«Why do you keep saying it’s not a big deal, when I can tell that it’s obviously affected you?»

«Affected me?»

«Well, yeah. No one goes on and on about how important consent is, no one I’ve ever been with has been that persistent about it being alright for me to call quits any time I want. Of course, it’s not a bad thing that you’re worried about it, but you’re just so worried about taking advantage of me, that you can’t properly focus on anything.»

 

Looking at him, he’d moved the sheets on top of his pelvis, and was staring at you with a concerned expression.

No, it hadn’t really affected you. Nor had the other times when people had taken advantage of you, by forcing fingers into your mouth, rubbing your body parts, choking you, or smashing their lips against you. No, you hadn’t been affected…

 

«No, I’m fine. I am. I’m completely alright.»

«You’re not fine. Not really. Your soul is in agony and you’re just trying to push down all those emotions because they hurt.»

«I’m fine Red. I’m completely, 100% fine.»

«If you’re fine, then why are you trying not to cry.»

«Because- because I’m… I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Can we just… Not?»

«We don’t need to talk about it. You hardly know me. In fact, knowing what I know now, I’m actually really surprised you decided to go as far as you did.»

«It’s…»

«I’m not going to talk about it anymore, but I don’t want you crying either. C’mere, we’re going to take a break, and you can decide what you want to do later.»

 

Nodding, you cuddled up to him, as his arms held you close against his ribs. It felt… Safe.

Forcing yourself to stop crying, you focused on your breaths.

Worse shit has happened to other people, so why did this bother you as much as it did?

Maybe because you were often taken advantage of? Because you couldn’t form a relationship with anyone because you feared people turning their backs on you, or making you do shit you didn’t want to. Hell, you were so worried about sexual intercourse with people, that you’d steered away from every sort of romance.

When you’d talked to some guy, who was a psych student, just one story, he’d instantly known you had trust issues. Yeah, you did. And you weren’t going to lie, it deeply affected your life. 

Watching your friends fall in love and have fun, your siblings as well, while you were just… Standing on the sidelines wishing to have what they did. It hurt. It hurt a whole lot, but you just, couldn’t do anything about it.

Which is why you’d kind of done this to begin with. Hooking up with someone on Tinder, who’d been funny, seemingly kind and just didn’t care too much about most things. Yes, you’d use this experience to write erotic novels and create art, but you were just looking for something to slowly get you back in the process of making sex alright in your book again.

As he petted your hair, you took a couple more breaths, and leaned completely into his form. His bones weren’t really soft, but he was pretty warm and that was comfort enough.

 

«I’m sorry for killing the mood.»

«Hm? Nah, you’re good. If you wanted to call quits on me, I wouldn’t mind. Consent goes both ways, plus, this is very nice too.»

«Still though… Sorry for ruining your night off.»

«Sweetheart, you did most definitely not ruin my night. You’ve been nothing but kind, understanding and treated me ten times better than any of the other people I’ve ever hooked up with. Hell, you’re the only one who’s actually been smiling while touching me. Not even my brother smiles when he gives me hugs. Not that he ever does, give me hugs that is, but… Yeah.»

«My older brother wasn’t that big on hugs either, not sure if that was because I was being an annoying shit or just because he hated me touching him, but he kind of grew out of that stage when he moved out. My other siblings though? They love cuddles and stuff, and initiate it too.»

«Sounds nice.»

«Yeah, I miss them a lot. My younger brother kind of just moved out, and my mom has been crying on the phone whenever I ask if she’s alright. She misses us a lot. She just really loves us.»

«Never had a mom, don’t know what that feels like.»

«That’s… Sad… Although I know a lot of people who’d be better off without one, or with a better one for that matter.»

«Heh, yeah…»

 

This was, not really the most pleasant topic to discuss, but it was nice being held like this in someone’s arms and just talking. Usually, you’d be the one to initiate something like this, and usually only for your best friends or family. Or strangers, when you were drunk.

 

«Y’know what I think your problem is?»

«Uh… What?»

«You’ve been raised with good manners. You’ve been raised to be kind to others, generous, always treating people good, taking others feelings and thoughts in consideration before your own.»

«That’s a problem?»

«Yup. Pretty much because most people haven’t been raised properly, and has excruciatingly terrible manners, which means that they think it’s okay to take advantage of you. Simply put, your mom did too good of a job.»

«Pfft… I’ll let her know.»

«I mean, look at me, no mom and I can do whatever the hell I want without feeling bad!»

«Is that necessarily a good thing though?»

«Heh, no not really. I mean, all actions have consequences, probably why I’ve gotten so much shit in my life, I suppose.»

«Oof… You don’t seem half bad though, you obviously got some morals.»

«‘Some morals’ you saying I’m not treating you well enough? Want me to grovel at your feet and beg for you to look in my direction? Well guess, what…»

«… What?»

«You’re getting punished.»

 

Before you could even move, he started tickling your sides, and you jumped and tried to escape from his touch. But to no use, even though he technically didn’t have any muscles, he was a lot stronger than you. Pinning you down under him, you laughed and tried to make him stop. This went on until you screamed that you were going to piss in his fucking bed, and that no, you wouldn’t be cleaning up your mess afterwards.

Looking up at him, he just smiled down at you, before burying his skull into your neck, pinning you underneath his weight. 

Which didn’t make any sense. 

When he’d previously laid on top of you, he hadn’t weighed a thing, and had been easily pushed off of you. And he was even softer now. Moving to touch his spine, you felt soft, warm flesh. So that could only mean he was using his magic to form his ecto-body, and now he was pinning you beneath all his weigh. Naked.

Swallowing hard, you weren’t really sure what you were supposed to do. You could take a nap, or you could get back to studying him again, especially considering he’d finally ‘turned on’ his ecto form.

 

«You’re really soft Red.»

«Mh… That an issue?»

«Why would it be?»

«Because I know soft is a nice way of saying ‘fat’ and for some reason all humans fucking hate it and find it ‘extremely unattractive’.»

«Uh… I guess some humans do? But it’s not a good thing that we do, people just assume that being fat means you’re unhealthy, when that’s not really the case at all. Besides, do other people’s opinions really matter all that much when they’re completely wrong?»

«About?»

«I like your chub. Think it’s nice. And that you are very attractive, with or without your ecto-body.»

«Then you’d pretty much be the first one.»

«Then you better listen to me, my mom raised me good and I’m super smart.»

«That’s such a silly argument, but I guess I’ll take it.»

«Good.»

 

Even though he was kind of squeezing you beneath his form, it wasn’t at all unpleasant. Yes, he was big, yes, he was fat. You’d known this before you’d accepted this entire thing. If he was self-conscious about it, then it’s not like he’d shown it while snapping you.

 

«You’re kinda soft too… Not like, fat or anything, just really soft.»

«Thank you.»

«You’re welcome.»

 

While it was nice just laying like this, you were really aware about the fact that he was naked and you were half naked. Trying to keep it cool in your mind, you kept on touching his love handles, as he sighed and buried himself further into your neck. His breath really was tickling your neck.

And you were actually… Pretty damn horny, even if you had kind of ruined the mood. Maybe you could get to that certain point again, and ask if you could try giving him a blow job?

 

«Mh… Red?»

«Yes?»

«Could I… Try giving you a blowjob? Or are we like, just in a cuddle mood?»

«You… Seriously?»

«I mean, this is very nice and all, but I still kind of… Need to finish my studies, if that’s alright?»

«If you want to… Then sure, go right ahead.»

 

As he rolled off of you, your nipples perked up at the sudden cold. Okay, maybe you should just get back to cuddling into his warmth. But then again, he had just given you the ‘go-ahead’ and you were actually kind of feeling it right now.

 

«Okay, since my mouth is going to be full of dick in about a min, could you please tell me out loud if I do something wrong? Or right, for that matter.»

«‘Course.»

«Good, uh… Also describe it a bit?»

«Will do.»

«And if you can refrain from pushing my head that’d be nice too, I haven’t trained my gag reflex, and I’d rather not puke everywhere.»

 

At that he laughed, and you let out a small chuckle as well. But in all seriousness, that’d probably be the worst thing to happen. ‘How’d your little rendezvous go?’ Oh y’know, you puked all over your partners dick. 

Moving beneath the covers, you put one hand on his belly and the other on his flaccid dick. Yeah, you’d been a real turn-off hadn’t you? Pushing your hand into his stomach, gently lifting his belly fat, you used your other hand to grab his dick. You were glad that his magic made him glow, so you could properly outline everything and got a good view of his dick up close.

You were sure now, that you were definitely not going to fit all of him in your mouth, but damn if you wouldn’t try to get as much as possible. Giving a couple pumps, you could feel him actually starting to grow a bit. If that wasn’t a strange sensation, you didn’t know what was. You didn’t really have a dick, so watching a dick get hard was something else.

He wasn’t really at his full length, but you were kind of impatient. Sticking your tongue out, you licked the head. The magic was kind of tingling on your tongue, and you weren’t sure what he tasted like. Deciding that it really didn't matter, you let your arm partially rest on his thigh, while kind of pumping him and licking the head. 

It felt awkward, and you were pretty damn sure you weren’t doing a good job. Even so, he had yet to say anything, so you kind of continued. When he’d grown approximately the size he’d been before you’d started on your hand job, you put his head and a couple inches into your mouth. Now, you weren’t really sure what the hell you were supposed to do.

Having his dick in your mouth you just kinda pressed your tongue against the underside of his penis, while softly rubbing against his belly. You just… Didn’t know what to do. But to hell with all awkwardness, and insecurities, of course your first blowjob wasn’t going to go great, you knew this.

Although it was a bit disheartening that you probably couldn’t get him to cum, you were still going to do your best and learn from this!

Moving your head back and forth, tongue pressing and licking against him, while your hands were busying themselves, you swear you heard him moan. Pressing him too far back in your throat made your gag reflex instantly act up, and while you forced yourself to breathe through your nose, a couple tears started spilling.

Fuck, this was harder than you’d have hoped.

 

«You’re doing pretty good there, better than at the start of the hand job.»

 

Well that’s good? You hoped?

 

«I know you can’t take all of me yet, so try licking my dick.»

 

That, you could do.

Taking him out of your mouth, you licked up and down, and gently sucked on different spots. You were probably doing this all wrong, but you were trying at least!

When you got to his piercing, you decided to flick it with your tongue, for funsies, but that definitely got a reaction out of him. So that spot was sensitive huh?

Moving your hand from his stomach to stroke his thigh, you heard him groan. Licking the underside of his dick up and down his shaft, you kind of settled back on suckling his head, while stroking the rest of his shaft.

 

«Very good, you’re doing so good.»

 

Sucking a bit harder, he gave out a genuine moan, and you felt… Oddly successful. You were doing this, you were getting him off. You were going to make him cum and then lick up the remains! Nothing could fucking stop you!

Except maybe your gag reflex, but you were careful not to take too much of him. While he was inside your mouth you pressed your tongue hard against his tip, and he bucked into you. It wasn’t too bad, considering he hadn’t gotten too far into your mouth to make you puke, but you still wound up having to put force on his thighs.

Can’t have you puking, right?

 

«So good, warm, wet… You’re making me feel so good.»

 

Priding yourself on the compliments, you picked up the pace a bit, getting a bit rougher. When he started shaking, which were a telltale sign of him holding back or getting close, you felt encouraged to take more into your mouth. 

Ignoring your own gag reflex, breathing out of your nose, while tears dripped down your cheeks, you must have gotten at least a bit past half way down on his shaft before you couldn’t take anymore. Swallowing, before moving back up again. 

 

«I’m really close, hnf, you’re doing so good.»

 

A warning.

Which led to you thinking about if you should let him finish inside your mouth or just let it come all over your face.

Deciding on the former, simply because you wanted a taste, you continued your pace.

When you felt his hand on your head, you almost jumped off his dick. But he wasn’t really holding you down, he was just simply holding your head, petting it. That was… Oddly sweet, but you were not going to focus on that, as you were going to make him cum in your mouth.

When he started shaking some more, and his hand tangled up in your hair, you knew that he was really close. When he bucked reflexively against you, you were hoping you’d finally done it. 

And done it you had.

Moaning out your name, he came in your mouth. Gripping your hair tight, while you had to use all your strength to hold him down and not lose his dick from your mouth. The cum was… Kind of salty? But not really like anything you’d tasted before.

While you hadn’t sucked anyone else off before, morbid curiosity had led you to try and taste your own cum. His cum didn’t exactly taste terrible, but it wasn’t as though you were eating candy floss either. Plus it was more liquified than your own cum, which was not bad, but there was just a lot of it and it was mixing with your own spit, which led to you drooling a bit.

But hey!

You’d made someone cum! 

When he started petting you again, you took it as a sign that he was done, and you tried to get his dick out of your mouth while not letting too much cum get onto the sheets. He moved his hand away from your head and moved away from you sitting up. This meant you could finally swallow and finally get a bit of fresh air. 

Popping out of the sheets, you dried your face with the back of your hand. Damn, you’d really cried and drooled a whole lot. A tissue was presented to you and you thanked him, as you dried your face.

He was still kind of out of breath, while relaxing into the bed. Looking over at him with your dry face, you really couldn’t help but smile widely. You’d done it! You’d made him cum! You were just really happy, a warmth settling in your chest.

When he opened a socket and stared at you he let out a smile as well. Pulling off your pants, and socks, which you should really have abandoned long ago, you kind of just leapt over to his side, pulling the covers over the both of you and settling into his form.

 

«How’d you rate my performance?»

«You didn’t spit?»

«No…? Should I have?»

«Nah… Just kinda expected you to, not many people actually swallow on their first try. Mostly because my cum kinda glows too.»

«But it’s not dangerous… So…?»

«Not the best one I’ve ever received, but still top ten. Mostly because you managed to get me to cum on your very first try, without too much coaching, because you swallowed, and because you look real fuckin’ happy right now.»

«I mean, yeah, of course. I did it!»

 

Chuckling, you felt yourself just smile wider and lean more into him.

 

«You’re too cute. Never seen a partner that happy after sex. Which leads me to wonder how you’d be feeling afterwards. Your face would probably split in half.»

«Har har, yes I’m happy that I got you to cum. Never done that, so it’s a bit of a big deal to me.»

«I know, I’m just teasing you a bit. Got enough research done?»

«Hm… Suppose I got a bit of data, but I still didn’t get to give you a proper hand job, which means I’ll definitely need to collect some more. If you don’t mind I suppose?»

«I’m a bit spent right now, mind if we just relax for a while?»

«Of course not.»

 

Which led to you relaxing into his form even more. He was stroking your back, while you were pretty much heavily leaning into him. It’d been so long since you’d actually gotten a good snuggle, at least when you thought about it. There was also a big difference between cuddling with your friends and family, and your partner.

For starters, you were naked, save for your underwear. Secondly, he was completely naked, and thirdly, his hand had moved to cup your ass. Not really a thing you did with people you felt completely platonic about.

 

«It’s alright for me to touch your ass, right?»

«I don’t mind. Go ahead.»

«Good.»

 

Which is how you received what you could call, an ass massage. Your ass was definitely not sensitive at all, but it was still rather pleasant. And he wasn’t really making a go for your other parts, so it was completely fine in your book.

 

«You really weren’t kidding when you said you weren’t sensitive.»

«I mean, I do have to admit, whatever you were doing to my tits was pretty damn nice.»

«I truly wasn’t doing anything special. But I’m glad to know that you did indeed like it.»

 

Humming into his side, you just really didn’t care about where he was going to touch you. He was really nice, even though he’d kinda freaked you out. Not on purpose of course, but even so… He treated you a whole lot better than any of your previous partners, so it was definitely an improvement.

 

«So… Mind if I ask what you were doing on Tinder? Considering I was at the very least studying.»

«Eh, trying to get laid I suppose. Never thought I’d quite find someone like you though. Just thought it’d be a normal hit and run, and then we’d never ever see each other again. Pretty much the usual.»

«You do that on a regular basis?»

«Whenever I got time off and my bro is out of the house. He absolutely hates it whenever I bring people over. Says that they’re only trying to steal our shit, that I need to be more careful or whatever. One girl steals money off of the counter, once, and I’m getting yelled at every time I bring someone over while he’s present.»

«Was it a lot of money?»

«About 5 dollars or something I don’t know… It’s not like it was enough of it for me to care.»

«Oh, okay then…»

 

While you tried not to let it get to you, the fact that he was regularly sleeping with people and having one night stands, you did kind of feel bad? Not that there was anything wrong with what he was doing, he’s a grown up, allowed to do whatever he wants. Plus, the two of you aren’t even dating, and it’s not like you weren’t using him either.

Leaning away from him, he let go of your ass, so you could venture wherever you needed. Leaning over the edge of the mattress, you grabbed your phone out of your pants pocket and checked the time. Only eight pm… You really didn’t have anywhere you needed to be, and looking through your notifications, not really anyone you needed to immediately respond to, so you had the time to do whatever you wanted to.

 

«Need to get home?»

«Nah, just checking if anything important in the world happened.» 

«And?»

«Apparently this one idiot gave a blowjob, and while it certainly wasn’t the best, they kind of succeeded with their one goal.»

«Wow, I’m impressed. The idiot must have done a pretty good job then, if they succeeded.»

«I suppose so. Kind of proud of them.»

«Mh… Same.»

 

Moving back into his embrace, phone in hand, you started properly looking through some of your notifications. Several messages from people off of Tinder. Swiping them all away, you felt Red’s preening eyes on your phone. Looking at him, he kind of frowned.

 

«…What?»

«Aren’t you going to answer them?»

«Uh… Why would I?»

«Don’t you think it’s kind of rude to ignore people’s messages?»

«It’s just Tinder. I usually never respond with more than a couple messages even, it was kind of an odd case that you managed to get my snap and actually meet me. Only ever met with a guy once before, and that was because we were co-workers and he kind of needed my help with something at work.»

«So, you’re saying I should be lucky to even have you responding? That it was just pure luck that you responded to me?»

«I mean… I wouldn’t just call it pure luck, considering you actually managed to make me laugh, you’re attractive, very nice, and it seemed like it’d be an enjoyable experience to hang out with you. So I guess it was a mix between luck, and the fact that you’re ‘you’.»

«I’m actually not sure if that makes me feel better or not.»

«You feel bad about the fact that I responded to you and not other people?»

«What, no. I just… I think it’s really fucking annoying when people just stop responding to my messages, so…»

«Well, I get that, I really do, but then again… It’s just Tinder? If you really want to have a form of constant communication with someone, meeting someone in person is the best. Like at a bar, or friends of friends, or something. Plus most of these messages are super generic and it gets really boring in the end.»

«How so?»

«Hold on, let me open up my phone so I can show you.»

 

And show him, you did.

Most of the messages was compiled into four, categories. The guy’s who spoke in GIFs, the «Hey, How are you?» where they never seemed to elaborate their sentences withe more than a couple words, and then there was the guys that’d just plain out ask for exactly what they wanted. The fourth was a ‘rarest’ one, consisting of the ones that asked about your profile or laughed at the joke in your bio. 

Nothing creative, nothing clever. 

 

«Sheesh, they’re really not putting in much of an effort.»

«Trust me, these are the most common ones, then you have the more ‘uncommon’ ones, which usually consist of ‘nice guys’ getting pissy with me, or having some sort of superiority complex, where I need to be at my hands and knees and beg for a date, because apparently I’m not ‘good enough’ for them.»

«What the fuck, you got an example?» 

«I mostly got screenshots, considering I unmatched and blocked them. Lemme find it for you.»

 

Opening up your photo gallery, you soon looked through your favorites, and scrolled through several pics of funny memes, doodles you’d drawn and then some of the screenshots of ‘nice guys’ messages on Tinder.

Showing him a couple of them, you gave your phone to him, while he read the several messages you’d received. He was looking so intensely at them.

 

«This can’t be fuckin’ real…»

«100% genuine. I told you, you’re an odd one in comparison.»

«Have… They literally got no damn social skills at all, what the fuck?»

«Don’t think so no. Anyways, aside from the fact that I just forget or just automatically remove the notifications, I really just don’t reply because they’re kind of boring.»

«Ah… I mean, they aren’t making an effort, so why should you?»

«Exactly! If more people put in proper effort, or weren’t total shit heads, then they’d probably get laid more often. At least that’s what I think.»

«Yeah, but still… I’m surprised that these guys call themselves ‘nice’ even, when they’re so far from it. They’re so delusional that it’s just painful. Like this one guy here, backhanded compliments. ‘You’re pretty, for a chubby girl’, I mean… Stars.»

«Yup, that’s the life of Tinder. Partly why I remain single, and probably will be for the rest of my fucking life.»

«Well… At least you got a new study-buddy? So I hope it’s not so bad…?»

«Eh…No, not really? I know I voiced it kind of poorly, but really, I don’t need to date anyone to be happy. I just really want to be happy, as much as possible, before I bite the dust. Writing makes me happy. It fills a presence, and gives me a purpose, that really just makes me feel a whole lot better. I don’t know if I’m making a lot of sense…»

«Yea, I mean, you are though, that’s basically my main goal in life too? Have as much fun as fuckin’ possible before I, actually turn into dust.»

«Heheh- sorry. But anyways, want to take a nap or something? Not that I can’t go another round, but this is really nice. Also, you really want to be my study buddy?»

«Sure, a nap sounds pretty good, and yea. I don’t mind getting a hand job or blowjob, especially considering I really don’t have to do anything but talk during. Sounds like a fuckin’ dream to be honest.»

«I’m glad to have a great study buddy like you. Thanks for… You know, agreeing to my study?»

«Ain’t nothin’… Should thank you myself.»

 

As you gave a light chuckle, you continued leaning in on him, basking in the glory of cuddles. Looks like you’ve managed to gain a pretty good study buddy. Hopefully you’ll get a lot of good experience from all the fun nights you’re bound to have.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read so many fics where Reader knows exactly what to do, and there’s literally no awkwardness for their “First Time” but I guarantee you… There’s just so much awkwardness. Also, this was kind of a bit of a “vent” on my side, if you’ve seen my tweets prior to this, you might know that I write to relax, but also to get some of my anxiety out of my system. Bad dates, horrible situations I’ve been in personally, a lot of the angst I write is based on personal stories.
> 
> Even so, I decided to just finish this off and post it, so sorry for the really short ending ˆˆ;;;
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! If you have any comments, or wishes for a new fic, I'm 100% available on Twitter!
> 
> @Nonfigurativt  
> https://twitter.com/nonfigurativt
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much peops for inspiring me to continue writing!


End file.
